


контроль сознания и шрамы

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Graphic Sex, Kuro Week 2017, M/M, Mind Control, Slurs, dub-con, mind-break, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Лэнс не виноват.





	контроль сознания и шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali3nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali3nz/gifts).
  * A translation of [mind control & scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315760) by [ali3nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali3nz/pseuds/ali3nz). 



> Жестокий Шэнс/Луро*  
> Осторожно, шок-контент: не обоюдное согласие (почти сомнительное согласие), кровь и антигомофобные высказывания.  
> Намек на потерю самоконтроля, вызванная сексом.  
> Наслаждайтесь. (Прим. авт.).  
> ____________________________________________  
> *Куро/Лэнс — прим. пер.
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6457359) :)  
> 

Лэнс не виноват.  
  
Синий паладин в самом деле надеялся на безопасность в стенах своей комнаты. Ну, или почти надеялся — это же лишь временное место пребывания — на то время, как он помогает спасать Вселенную, — но это ближе, чем дом, то место, где он должен быть сейчас. Место, где он мог бы расслабиться и забыть обо всем этом хаосе, который творился последний год или около того.  
  
Горячий душ и музыка обычно выбивались из его распорядка. (Пидж разрешила ему пользоваться наушниками, которые запрограммировала на отключение после двух часов работы, чтобы Лэнс услышал утром будильник). Лэнс был счастлив, что он смог наконец-таки контролировать свой распорядок дня и выделять время на сон. Ночные кошмары не были чем-то сверхъестественным для него, и ему приходится жить с ними, пока они словно призраки преследуют его. Некоторые из этих кошмаров кончались его смертью, и Лэнс задавался вопросом, можно ли их даже назвать кошмарами.  
  
Подавив ненависть к самому себе, Лэнс не знал — и даже  _не думал_ , — что он сможет почувствовать себя в безопасности в четырех стенах. Он мог быть тихим, одиноким и странным. Он мог пялиться на стену часами, и никто не осудит его за то, что вечером он нарушает тишину. Он даже не пел в душе. Не потому, что он думал, что его кто-нибудь услышит — на самом деле Лэнс признал, что у него великолепный голос. Он просто предпочел бы молчать. Ему нравилась тишина.  
  
И благодаря ей стало так легко говорить, когда рядом был кто-то еще.  
  
Тишина для Лэнса всегда была нечто обычным. Приятная обстановка  _безо всего_  надоевшего.  
  
Но прямо сейчас здесь  _что-то было_.  
  
Кроткий вдох, учащенное сердцебиение ( _может, это и Лэнс_ )и какое-то плохое предчувствие. Лэнс уснул час назад и проснулся от  _шума_  — голоса разума, как его называют.  _В комнате кто-то еще_. Он уже рефлекторно подумал, что это галра, и медленно нащупывал баярд, который держал при себе.  
  
Только его там не было.  
  
— Ищешь что-то? — послышался низкий знакомый голос.  
  
Замерев Лэнс резко вдохнул. Сначала он успокоил себя тем, что это был кто-то из его команды, но когда он снял маску, заметил желтые глаза, пристально смотрящие на него, и синий баярд в руке.  
  
— …кто здесь? — жалобно спросил паладин. Ответа не последовало. Лэнс думал спросить еще раз собрать достаточно сил, чтобы убежать, но ничто не готовило его к тому, чтобы сражаться сидя.  
  
Запах мужского пота врезался в нос, и Лэнс всхлипнул.  
  
— Широ?  
  
Желтые глаза уставились на него, и Лэнс понял, что был неправ. Это был не Широ. Шрам на носу единственное, что Лэнс смог увидеть благодаря свету. Однако очень скоро это оказалось не так.  
  
Широ (?) резко оказался у паха Лэнса и обнажил то, что скрывалось за одеждой.  
  
Лэнс вскрикнул, а Широ засмеялся. Мрачно, громко, пугающе. Синий паладин хотел проснуться, думая, что его ночной кошмар уже зашел слишком далеко. Металлической рукой с баярдом Широ держал руки Лэнса над головой, а человеческой скользнул вверх по кофте, и Лэнс внезапно понял, что произойдет.  


***

  
  
— Ебать ты  _пидор_ , тебе так нравится мой член, да?  
  
Лэнс стонал и тяжело дышал, его член пульсировал от напряжения. Были бы они на кровати, то она бы точно качалась. Лэнс изгибался, спальная рубашка съехала на грудь. Обнажился живот, и Широ провел рукой по оголенной коже, что была под рубашкой, до ключиц. Лэнс скулил, умоляя мужчину сжалиться.  
  
— Заткнись уже  _нахуй_ , шлюшка. — Рука Широ встретилась с шеей и надавила на нее. Лэнс задыхался, глаза в ужасе раскрыты, колени согнулись сильнее, чем прогнулась спина.  
  
— Выставляешь себя, показушник. Не можешь сдержать себя в штанах больше пары часов, а? Заигрываешь с любой девушкой, какую найдешь. Я просто хочу преподать тебе урок. Посмотрим, захочешь ли ты какую девушку после моего члена.  
  
— Ах,  _Широ_!  
  
— Цыц, я не давал тебе ебаного разрешения говорить.  
  
Очередной грубый толчок в простату заставил Лэнса кончить в третий раз. Как беспощадно. Он уже не в состоянии сдерживаться, хотя слезы образовались уже задолго до этого оргазма и увлажнили лицо. Кошмары все-таки преследуют его. Член Широ еще убивался в простату. Как долго это длится? Чем Лэнс заслужил это?  
  
— Ах ты ж гаденыш, — выпалил Широ, вновь обхватив горло Лэнса. — Я кончу прямо в тебя, спермосборник. Ты примешь это, и я займусь твоим горлом.  
  
Лэнс ахнул, когда толчки Широ стали сбивчивыми, желтые глаза закрылись, и он почувствовал, как в него вливается сперма. Глаза Синего паладина в ужасе распахнулись, чувствуя, как тягучее вещество покрыло его изнутри; его разум окончательно помутнился от скоротечности этих событий. Слова примирения, как и слова отвержения, застревали во рту, побуждая испорченного Черного паладина сильнее сжимать руку; человеческие ногти оставляли следы на коже. Лэнс пускал слюну и умолял, чтобы это все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Слишком много, но при этом недостаточно. Все бессмысленно.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Широ выходит из него, и готов подчиняться тому, кто сломал его.


End file.
